Grimm Rider
by Ryanwan
Summary: Ashe Nikos, Pyrrha’s little known older brother, has been missing and considered dead for eight years. He has now returned, with an infant daughter. Where was he? And why did he leave? No one knows, but many intend to find out. Little do they know just how dark Ashe’s secrets are and how much the deal he made so long ago cost him.
1. Reunion

**This is an RWBY/Ghost Rider crossover.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

It was strange to say the least. How easily everything had changed in such a short time. Only a few weeks ago, he was safe and sound in the home of a woman who claimed to love him. Now, he was on the run from the very same woman.

The man looked to be in his early twenties, well built and tall. He wore all black, black undershirt and jeans tucked into black combat boots and a black hoodie zipped up halfway and the sleeves rolled up. Wrapped around his arms were spiked chains and on his back he had a bag on. The top was loosely over it, enough for whatever was in it to stay in the bag and not fall out as he rode on his bike, (like Yang's bike, but a little larger and black, silver and orange in color). In a small, hidden compartment on the bike, he had a dark silver, folded up shotgun as a backup weapon. As he rode, he wore a mask that looked much like a Grimm skull, (Reaper's mask from Overwatch).

' _Vale has not changed much_ ,' the man thought as he rode his bike down the streets.

He continued to ride until he came to a bullhead station.

"Excuse me?," he said to the pilot.

"Yes, sir?," he responded.

"You're heading to Beacon Academy, right?"

"That's right."

When he said that, the man nodded and secured his bike and then paid for a ticket onto the ship and soon, they took off and they were at Beacon Academy. He took a good look around and saw just how massive the place was.

"Hmm... impressive," the man said before continuing to walk towards the school.

But as he neared, he was stopped by a tall pale man with silver hair and brown eyes, he wore a black suit with a green scarf and black glasses sitting below his eyes, and next to him was blonde woman with a violet cape on and carried a riding crop.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy," the man said. "My name is-."

"Professor Ozpin, the headmaster. I know who you are," the masked man said. "And you're Professor Glynda Goodwitch, the combat instructor. My apologies for the interruption but I'm very anxious at the moment. Now, you probably wish to know why a stranger in a mask is here on academy property."

"You are correct. We cannot just have anyone walking around freely unless they attend or are visiting Beacon," Goodwitch said. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm here to see a student of yours, Pyrrha Nikos."

"And why might that be?," Ozpin asked, taking a sip from the coffee he had. The man then slowly lifted his mask up to show his face to them and the headmaster's eyes widened. "Oh... I see. Miss Nikos ought to be in her dorm, along with her team, JNPR. You ought to find it quite easily."

"Thank you," he said putting his mask back on and still had the bag on his back and walked past them.

"Sir, what are you doing?," Glynda asked. "We can't just have a stranger go and speak to our students."

"He's not a stranger to Miss Nikos. He's family."

The man quickly found his way through the academy and found the dorm he was looking for and knocked on the door. A boy with slightly long blonde hair and had armor and simply sword answered.

"Uh... can I help you?," he asked, slightly unnerved by the man in front of him.

"Is Pyrrha here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"A family member," he answered and pushed the boy out of his way and walked into the dorm, where he was met by three others. Another boy in green and had long black hair. A girl in a with orange hair and a large hammer and then another girl with long red hair, wearing armor and a sword and shield.

"Sir, you can't just barge into our dorm!!," the first boy said as the man looked at Pyrrha.

"Quick, break his legs!!!!," the orange haired girl yelled, beginning to swing her hammer at him, which he dodged with ease. "Stay still!!!"

"Nora, calm down," the other boy said calmly. "How can we help you, sir?"

The man nodded in thanks for calming his friend down and turned to Pyrrha.

"...It's been a very long time since I last saw you... little sister."

This made Pyrrha go wide-eyed as he took off his mask to reveal a man in his early twenties, with dyed black hair with light orange tips, a scar across his left cheek and had emerald green eyes, just like Pyrrha, only he had an eyepatch over his right eye. Pyrrha gasped slightly at this as she immediately recognized him.

"...Ashe?," Pyrrha said, and he nodded. She ran over and hugged him tightly before slapping him in the face hard. "Where have you been?!!!"

"Pyrrha, do you know this guy?"

"Yes... I do. Team, meet my older brother, Ashe Nikos."

"You're what?!!!!!," Nora exclaimed and Ashe gave a small glare and gestured her to be quiet, pointing to his bag and she quickly saw what it was. "Oh... sorry. Pyrrha, your what?"

"My brother."

To say that her team was shocked would be an understatement, as they did not know that Pyrrha even had a brother.

"I never spoke of him because... I thought he died long ago and my parents did their best to have everyone forget he ever existed. But my question still stands. Where have you been?," Pyrrha demanded.

"Not important right now," Ashe answered and he could see the anger building up in his sister's eyes. "What is important is who I wanted to introduce you to."

This earned a confused look and he took off the backpack he had on and took of the top.

"Awww!!!," the other girl said, now seeing what was in the carrier completely.

It was a baby, about six months old or so, with slightly long jet black hair, and her left eye was amber colored and the other was emerald green. She soon awoke and smiled when she saw Ashe and he lifted her out of the carrier.

"Pyrrha... I'd like you to meet your niece, Summer."

"She's so cute!!," Nora exclaimed standing next to Pyrrha now. "And look... she's got different eye colors. That is so cool!"

He slowly handed the baby to his sister and she began to tear up a little at this. Summer smiled and stretched her hand out, making her aunt laugh.

"So, you're her brother?," the first boy said.

"That's right," Ashe said. "And what might your names be?"

"Oh, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"...Yeah, I'm sure they do," he said sarcastically. "And you two?"

"Nora Valkyrie!!," the other girl said and Ashe raised his eyebrow a bit at the last name and she lifted her hammer. "And this... is Magnhild."

"Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren," the other boy said.

"Nice to meet you all," Ashe said then turned back to his sister.

"Why are you here?," Pyrrha asked as Summer grabbed at her hair. "Why come back now after almost a decade?"

"Because it had almost been a decade. And... I thought that my sister ought to know that she's an aunt. There's more to it than that but I'm not ready to tell you yet. You deserve answers... so when I'm ready to tell you, I'll tell you everything."

"...Alright. But I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

"Fair enough. Now, as much as I'd love to talk to you more, you probably have classes soon, since you're all in uniform."

"Unfortunately," Nora said, sighing at the thought.

"Don't despair," he told them. "Think of it this way. Once you graduate, you'll never have to take classes here again. But try to make your time here memorable at the same time."

They smiled at this and Ashe looked at the time.

"Hmm... it seems I must leave now, as I'm going to be expected elsewhere very soon. It really was good to see again, Pyrrha."

"You as well, more than you know," she said and hugged him again and handed Summer back to her father. She seemed rather sad to leave, but was happy to be held by Ashe again. "Do Mom and Dad know that you're back?"

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them. I want nothing to do with them."

"...Alright. But if they visit me and see you..."

"It'll be my problem. Thank you."

"Hey," Nora said and he turned to look at her. "Before you go... can I please hold her?! Please, please, pleeassse!!!"

"...Why not? But you might want to put the hammer down," he said and she threw it over her shoulder and it landed on the floor with a loud thud as he handed Summer to her.

' _Yup. That's her alright,_ ' he thought to himself.

"Hello, little baby," Nora said and Summer just laughed at the orange haired girl. "Oh, you are so adorable!!!"

"So... anyone else I know attending here?"

"Ruby Rose," Pyrrha said and he turned to look at her in shock. "Uh-huh. Yang is here as well, as is Weiss. Doubt the first two would remember you but Weiss _has not_ forgotten you. She made that very clear to me."

"...Guess I ought to pay them all a visit at some point then," he said as Nora handed his daughter back to him. "Good to meet you all. Sorry for barging in. Have a nice day."

He then walked back to the door with Jaune behind him.

"Listen, Jackie-."

"Jaune," he corrected.

"That's what I said. Anyway, I can tell my sister has taken a liking to you so if you hurt her in any way... I'll hunt you to the ends of this world. Also remember this, I'm the one who taught Pyrrha everything she knows."

He gulped loudly before quickly nodding and closed the door.

"I think that did the trick, huh?," he said and Summer just looked at him curiously and just made a baby noise. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

They began to walk down the hall when all of a sudden... someone bumped into Ashe. He was able to grab her hand before she fell as Summer was now back in her carrier. He quickly saw who it was though, a girl with long white hair wrapped in a side ponytail and a scar over her left eye.

"Would you please watch where you're going, you dunce!!," she said, still not seeing who it was and Ashe just chuckled.

"That's no way to treat an old friend, Weiss."

She looked and her eyes widened greatly when she saw who it was. And she quickly hugged him almost as tightly as Pyrrha had, and then tried to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"Once is enough. Especially since it came from my sister."

"Hmm... I suppose you're right. But where have you been?!! Do you have any idea how upset I was when you vanished? How upset _she_ was?"

"I can only imagine she was more furious than upset," he joked and she just narrowed her eyes. "...I'm sorry, Weiss. I really am. But I had my reasons. I'm back now, should that not be what really matters?"

"...Yes, I suppose that is what matters," she said after some thought, then she saw something. "What's that on your back?"

He took off the carrier and showed her his daughter.

"...I-Is that a baby?!!"

"Yes. Yes, it is. This is my daughter, Summer."

"Your daughter??," she asked and he confirmed with a nod. "...You never seemed like the kind of man who'd settle down and have a family."

"No, you're right. I'm not that kind of man. Doesn't stop me from having a family though."

"Mr. Nikos," Ozpin said, walking over to them. "May we speak in my office?"

"Very well, I was coming to see you anyway," he said and put the carrier back on. "I suppose I'll see you around, Miss Schnee."

"I suppose you will... dunce," she said and the two men walked away and she got out her scroll.

"... _Weiss... I'm afraid you'll have to make this quick as I am very busy at the moment,_ " the voice on the other end said.

"I was wondering if you were available at any time to visit me."

" _Well, with the Vytal Festival coming up soon, I might be able to see you then. What is this about?_ "

"Easier and... perhaps more appropriate to discuss it in person," she explained and there was a slight pause.

" _...Very well. But I expect you to tell me exact what's going on._ "

"Alright then, goodbye," Weiss said and hung up as she got into her dorm where the rest of her team was at for the moment.

"Hey, Weiss," the team leader, Ruby Rose, said then she saw her teammate's face. "You alright?"

"...Yes, of course I'm alright," she said, sitting on her bed. "Let's just get ready for next class."

"Okay..."

Ruby seemed unconvinced, as did the other two team members, Ruby's half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, and the cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna. But they let it go for now and they too got ready for class.

Back with Ozpin and Ashe, they began walking to his office.

"Who might this little one be?," Ozpin asked, referring to the infant.

"My daughter, Summer Nikos," Ashe answered.

"Hmm... and she has two different eye colors. That's quite rare, I've only heard of one other person with that."

"...Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I wished to know where you have been. And did you not say you wished to talk to me as well?"

"No, I said I was going to see you. I knew you would wish to speak with me, I just didn't know what about."

He nodded and in understanding and they soon reached his office and Professor Goodwitch stood outside of it.

"I was hoping that we could speak alone, if you don't mind," Ozpin said.

"...Very well. Professor Goodwitch?," he said and got her attention as he took Summer out of the carrier. "Would you mind watching my daughter?"

"S-Sure. Of course," she said putting what was in her hand down took the child from him and he took off the carrier.

"Her name's Summer, in case you were wondering."

She nodded and the two men went inside to talk. They were in there for the longest time as Glynda kept sat down and kept Summer entertained.

"Would you like some coffee?," Ozpin asked as they sat down at the desk.

"I'm fine, thank you. So... what do you wish to hear first?"

"It has been eight years since you just vanished from Remnant. Perhaps the reason why you left would be a good start."

"...There were many reasons why I left," he answered. "I was fed up with my parents exploiting me and my skill set to gain more popularity. I wanted Pyrrha to get more attention from said parents and help her accomplish her dream of becoming a champion, a warrior, and now a Huntress. Those were reasons why I left, as for why I stayed missing... I fell in love."

Ozpin said nothing to this but gave a slight smile.

"She was... very beautiful. Kind and understanding at the beginning. She told me that she loved me back. We fell in love about three years after I left. It was about four and a half years when..."

"What?," Ozpin asked, quite intrigued.

"...When we had Summer," he answered. "I was so happy when she was born. But her mother... she changed. Or perhaps simply showed her true colors."

"And what were those?"

"Ambition, power-hungry... evilness. She never loved me. Why she pretended, I have no idea. She began to frighten me, not over my own safety, but Summer's. So, a few weeks ago, I grabbed some supplies, got my bike out, grabbed my daughter and ran off. And we're still running."

"...Maybe I can help you with that. How would you like a job, and a place to stay?"

Ashe was taken aback slightly. The two of them had never met until today and yet, he was willing to hire him and live here at his academy, amongst his students. He thought for a moment, he knew that he should take it, as he couldn't keep riding his bike forever.

"...Yes I would. I have a condition, a very simple one."

"Very well," Ozpin said.

"I can come and go from the academy whenever I wish, without having to tell anyone."

"That sounds reasonable, very well. Welcome to Beacon."

"Good to be here," he said and they shook hands.

They then walked out of the office and saw Glynda still there, grinning from ear to ear at Summer.

"I believe she had taken a liking to your daughter, Mr. Nikos," Ozpin said, earning a nod in agreement.

"Thank you for watching her," Ashe said as he placed the carrier back on and Glynda put the now sleeping infant in it.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Glynda, I have offered Ashe a job here. He shall act as an assistant to you in combat class," Ozpin said. "Considering he is Pyrrha Nikos' older brother, I believed it to be a perfect job for him. Do you have any objections?"

"So long as he can be mature and doesn't undermine my authority in front of students, no."

"I can work with that. But I do have one more condition," he said and they look at him. "I left my bike over at the Bullhead station. I was hoping that you could have it brought here."

"We'll have it brought here shortly. In the meantime, Glynda, would you assign Miss Rose to show him to his dorm, you and I must talk as well."

She nodded and she led Ashe back to the student dorms.

"So her name is Summer, you said?," she asked.

"That's right."

"As in...?"

He gave her a look that answered her next question and they moved on.

They soon came to Team RWBY's dorm and she knocked and Ruby answered.

"Oh, hi, Professor. Whoa, are those your weapons?!," Ruby said as she saw the chains on Ashe's arms, making him smirk.

"Professor Ozpin would like you to escort Mr. Nikos here to his new living quarters," she said, handing the location of it to her.

"Wait, you're living here now?!!," Weiss yelled from behind Ruby, startling her slightly.

"I take it you know Miss Schnee?"

"Her family were... sponsors of mine once. Among other things. And yes I am, Weiss. Now, if you please..."

He placed a finger to his lips and pointed to the carrier.

"...Oh...well, my apologies then," she said in a softer tone.

Ruby was slightly confused but went along to show Ashe around, then she realized something.

"To answer your question from before, yes these chains are my weapons," he said and unwrapped them slightly and Ruby just stared in awe. "I call them Hell's Whips. But I also a shotgun at times as well."

"So cool!! Wait... Professor Goodwitch said your last name was Nikos, right?"

"That's right. Pyrrha is my little sister," he answered and her mouth practically hit the floor.

"W-Wha-?!!," she says before he covered her mouth.

"Please, my daughter is asleep."

"Daughter?"

He took his carrier off very carefully and took the infant out and she quickly relaxed on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Awww... she's so cute. What's her name?"

"Summer," he answered and her eyes widened a little. "I named her after your mother, Ruby."

"...Y-You knew her?"

"She and someone else trained me growing up. She was the mother I wish I had. I was truly sorry to hear that she went missing."

"...I don't really know what to say."

"I wouldn't either. I just thought you should know."

"You know that my mom is dead, right?" she said.

"I'll never believe that and neither will the man who trained me along with her."

"Yeah, who was that?"

"Perhaps another time, kid."

"I'm not a kid," she said, pouting childishly.

Ashe just rolled his eyes in amusement and they moved on. Ruby would at times take glances at Summer as the infant slept with her head on her father's shoulder and just smile.

"So, why do you think Pyrrha never mentioned you before?"

"Doubt my parents would let her," he answered. "We had a falling out, my parents and I. Before I left for eight years. Today was the first time I saw my sister for almost a decade."

She nodded and saw he didn't wish to talk about it much and so did not press.

They soon reached the teachers' dorms and found his. It had a full kitchen, full bathroom, living area and one large bedroom. Ashe took a look around and saw Ozpin had taken the liberty of supplying the dorm with food for both him and Summer, and even had a crib in the bedroom.

"How did he get all of this baby food and baby formula so quickly?," he asked, bewildered by how quickly Ozpin was with this. "How'd he get the crib?"

"Yeah. He's even had diapers and other stuff like that put in here too," Ruby said, looking in a storage closet.

"Ah, well, who cares? I pretty much have everything I need to take care of Summer."

"Y-Yeah... guess you do."

He saw the discomfort on her face at the mention of the name and he sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Hey... if you'd like, you're welcome to come by whenever you want. You and your team can come and see her whenever. Unless of course, I'm out."

"Really?" she asked, and he nodded. "Okay. I'd love to come by and see her. And I know my team would love to see her as well."

"Glad my daughter will have friends then," he said. "You should head back to your dorm now. I'll see you in the next combat class."

She nodded and sped out of there, leaving flower petals in the air. Ashe just chuckled at this and closed the door.

He finally placed Summer in the crib and placed a blanket over her. She immediately got comfortable and began to sleep peacefully.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you as long as I'm alive," he said quietly to her. "I love you, Summer."

He walked out and made sure that everything was locked and secure before sitting down and just relaxing in the living area.

' _Unexpected turn of events,_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Hopefully, she doesn't find out we're here._ '

"And with luck... no one will find out...," he said and removed the fingerless glove off his right hand and it lit on fire out of nowhere and went down to the bone. "About this..."

 **Hope you like this. This is an idea I've had for a good long while. But I could never think of how to do it. Let me know how you think of it and feel free to give me ideas of what I should do. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	2. Introductions

**Here's chapter two.**

 **I don't anything but my original characters.**

Ashe woke up to see that he'd fallen asleep as he was sitting on the couch. He got up and splashed his face with water to wake up more before going over to go see how Summer was.

He looked into the crib to see she was beginning to stir and he went over to get her baby formula ready. Ashe walked back over as she woke up and picked her up.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said as she began to fuss a little and he gave her her baby bottle.

As he fed his daughter, he received a message on his scroll.

' _Hello, Mr. Nikos, this is Professor Goodwitch,_

 _I'm sending you my schedule for my classes since you will be my assistant. You shall start today, but it'll mostly be an introduction day. Just meeting the students._

 _I've noticed that you've taken an interest in teams RWBY and JNPR. So they along... with any other teams you choose shall work with you especially as suggested by Professor Ozpin._

 _Do not worry about Summer, Professor Peach has offered to watch her while you work with me._ '

He thought about this plan and seemed to like it and messaged back.

'Very well, Professor. I only ask that you do not go into any detail should you introduce me yourself. I'm not ready for anyone to know yet. And also I need a favor from you, but I'll ask in person. I shall see you soon.'

He saw that Summer was finished and proceeded to finish his morning routine with her. Afterwards, he held her close as he began to catach up on what he had missed over the past eight years as he never paid attention to current events during that time.

Unfortunately, he soon saw the time and knew he had to get to work soon. As he got himself ready with Summer watching him from the sofa, there was a knock at the door. He proceeded to open it and saw a woman standing there.

"You must be Professor Peach, right?," he asked.

"Yes, I am," she said and he let her in and she immediately went over to Summer. "I'll take good care of her, Mr. Nikos."

"Thank you for volunteering, and you can call me Ashe."

She nodded and he waved goodbye to his daughter before walking out and soon found the combat classroom, where Goodwitch was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Nikos," she said.

"Please call me Ashe when its just us," Ashe said.

"Very well. What was that favor you wished to ask?"

He stood silent for a moment, and then walked over and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened briefly as he pulled away.

"...I'm not entirely sure what help I could be, but I'll do what can to help you. I'll have to inform Professor Ozpin as well."

"Fair enough. So... when should they be coming in?"

"Any second now," she answered.

As soon as she said this, Ruby, Wiess, a tall blonde girl with violet eyes and a black haired girl with yellow cat-like eyes came in. They were soon followed by team Pyrrha and her team, and then numerous others began coming in.

"For those of you who do not know who this... is Ashe Nikos, and he'll be my new assistant in this class. You are to listen to whatever he tells you just as you do with me. Mr. Nikos, do you wish to say anything?"

"Yes, I do," he said and walked over and stood in front of the students. "As Professor Goodwitch said, I am Ashe Nikos. To answer the question that is more than likely in your heads right now... yes, I am related to Pyrrha Nikos. I'm her older brother. While I will be working with you all, there will be a select few teams of my choosing that I shall teach some more advanced combat to. If you and your team impresses me well enough, then I'll work with them. I've already been assigned two teams already though. Teams RWBY and JNPR. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do we know you're supposedly as good as your sister?," someone said.

"I'm not as good at combat as my sister... I'm even better. I even trained Pyrrha."

Some looked to her and she slowly nodded, though some did not believe it.

"Ha!! You expect us to believe that?! I bet my team and I can take you down easily! Especially with that one eye," another said and Ashe turned to see a boy with a confident smirk and a look that radiated arrogance.

"Who might you be?"

"Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, the best team in Beacon."

This earned some protests and denials, but they were silenced by Goodwitch's glare.

"Well, Mr. Winchester... why don't you and your team prove it? The four of you... against me. Professor?"

"...Very well," she said.

Soon enough, all arrangements were made and the classroom was prepped for a fight.

"Would Team CRDL and Ashe Nikos please enter the arena?"

Cardin and his team were the first to reach the arena, all geared up and ready for a fight while Ashe looked the same with his shotgun on his back and then simply he shook his arms and half the length of the chains on his arms fell off.

"You sure you girls wanna do this?," he taunted, earning snickers from onlookers, especially RWBY and JNPR, but the bullies got annoyed.

"Should Mr. Nikos' aura drop down to red or is thrown out of the arena, victory shall go to Team CRDL, and vice versa," Goodwitch said, explaining the rules of combat training in her class. "Understood?"

Ashe nodded as his one eye looked at his opponents, who nodded as well.

"Who is this guy again?," the blonde girl from RWBY asked.

"He knew Mom, Yang," Ruby said, making her sister look at her. "He said she and someone else trained him. He'd been missing for about eight years. Right, Weiss?"

"...That's right," she said.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see how Pyrrha's supposed brother fights," the fourth member of RWBY, Blake said.

"Ready... begin!!"

They charged at once while Ashe stood still. Once they drew close enough, Ashe quickly roll off to the side whilst the chain on his right arm swung low and swept them all off their feet before wrapping around Cardin's leg. Ashe instantly pulled the chain and threw the kid spinning in air, dropping his weapon.

The left chain then wrapped around Cardin's mace and he began to drop it down the rest of the team, who were getting up and they jumped out of the way. One member in black and grey plate armor, Sky Lark, charged at him swinging his halberd. Ashe simply bent his knees down with his back straight while it swung in front of his face. The older Nikos used his chains to support his body and kicked handle of the halberd, making it collide with Sky's face, knocking him out. Ashe shot a chain at the brown armor plated boy, Dove, and struck him in the chest as the final member, Russell, ran at him and swung his daggers at him. Ashe simply dodged or deflected his attacks until a chain wrapped around the mohawk haired kid's arm, making Ashe smirk and him grow a look of concern.

Ashe twisted his arm in a way to make him drop the dagger in his hand, which he then caught and hit the side of the boy's head to put him in a daze. Then roundhouse kick the back of his head, sending his aura down to red, so he was out of the fight.

Ashe then turned to see Cardin with his mace and Dove next to him with his short sword. Ashe just grinned and began to taunt them by spinning his chains around, wrapping then unwrapping them around his arms and body. It did not take much as they both charged and Cardin struck the ground, causing the ground to crack under Ashe's feet. But Ashe simply jumped out of the way while still doing neat tricks with the left chain and spinning the right one vertically and very fast so as to keep Dove at bay for the moment. In fact, it didn't even look as if he was controlling the chain at all.

"How is he doing that?!," Nora exclaimed very softly.

"Your brother _is_ as good as you," Ren stayed, and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

Cardin ran at Ashe and swung the mace but Ashe simply swung his left chain at the mace, making it miss him and hit Dove in the face instead, leaving only Cardin left. Ashe turned to Cardin, who was about to attack and shockingly... rewrapped the chains around his arms again.

' _What is he doing?_ ,' Glynda thought to herself.

Cardin smirked and began swinging the mace at him, but Ashe caught it and pulled him in close, to which the bully responded to to with a punch in the face. When Ashe looked back him though, the kid wasn't met with an emerald colored eye... but one that seemed to be made entirely out of fire. It lasted only for a second, but it was enough to freak Cardin out.

Ashe then pulled Cardin down then throwing him high into the air with a Cain wrapped around his torso. The Nikos boy then pulled on the chain hard, and the Winchester boy came crashing down, and his aura was drained down to red.

"...Victory goes to Ashe Nikos!!," Glynda announced and there was an uproar of applause as Ashe walked over to help Cardin up, but he simply responded by quickly crawling backwards away from him.

"Get away from me, you... you freak!!," he said almost fearfully.

Ashe looked at him strangely for a moment before pulling his hand away and letting his team help him up.

"...Whoa," Ruby said.

"Yeah, he's definitely Pyrrha's brother," Yang said, and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yes... he certainly hasn't lost his touch," Weiss said.

The rest of the day went by in a flash and now Ashe sat outside on a bench with his daughter in his lap, his bike nearby. Soon, he saw a few familiar faces walking over to him.

"Hey, Ashe," Ruby said then looked to the baby. "Hello, Summer!!"

"Hello, Ruby, Weiss," he said, standing up and handed Summer over to Ruby. "Yang... It has been a very long time. Fifteen years."

"Wait, we've met?," Yang asked and he nodded.

"Didn't Ruby tell you that her mother trained me?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think we'd met before."

"Well you were a toddler when I last saw you, so it makes sense why you don't remember," he said then looked to Blake. "You... I can tell who you are as I've met your parents before. You're Blake Belladonna. Ashe Nikos."

"...Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

"So... this is the Team RWBY that I've heard so much about?"

"Yup, that's us. So this is your kid?," Yang asked, walking over to Summer and Ruby.

"That's Summer. She's about six months now."

"So cute...," she said and messed with her a little, making Summer laugh as Ruby held her.

"Feel free to hold her if you want I trust you all enough," he said and Yang grinned and gesture Ruby to hand the baby to her, which she did.

"Where's her mother, if you don't mind me asking?," Blake asked.

"She's... a bad influence on her. So I got her away from her."

"Who is her mother?," Weiss asked.

"...Another time," he said as JNPR walked over and Yang handed Summer over to Pyrrha and walked over to Ashe's bike.

"That was an amazing fight, by the way," Ruby said. "And he trained you, Pyrrha?"

"Yup," she answered. "He started when I was only a little older than Summer here. While your mom trained him, he trained me. But weren't you trained by someone else as well?"

"Yes, but that is also a topic for another time."

"Ashe, is this yours?," Yang asked, referring to his bike.

"Yup. Nice, right?"

"It's amazing. Reminds me of my Bumblebee. Bet my Bumblebee can beat it though. Wanna find out?"

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I don't have the time for the moment. I'm trying to use my free time to be with Summer."

"Fair enough. But that race is happening sooner or later," she promised and he just rolled her eyes. "So, Weiss, how do you know Ashe?"

"My family sponsored him when he fought in the arena, that's all," she said.

"That's all? I'm not your friend?," Ashe asked teasingly but she just glared at him. "Okay, I'll take that as my cue to leave. Come on, baby girl."

He gently took Summer back in his arms and put her in a carrier as he got on his bike.

"I'll be seeing you all soon. I'll be accompanying you on a little... field trip soon. See ya then."

He then drove off and Pyrrha looked to Weiss.

"You know, he promised to tell me everything when he was ready," she said and Weiss looked at her. "Feel free to be there when he does, if you want."

She slowly nodded and they all went about their own business.

Ashe then put his bike back into storage and he began walking back to his dorm. Once he got there, he began feeling something stirring inside him.

"No... not yet...," he said to himself.

He sat on his sofa and placed Summer on his lap as Ozpin arrived at his dorm.

"Hey boss. I'd get up to greet you, but I'm a little indisposed at the moment."

"Haha... I understand," he said, sitting in another chair, sipping on his coffee. "I was visited by two people today who said some things about you."

"Goodwitch and Winchester?," he asked and the old man nodded.

"Mr. Winchester said during your match with him and his team, he saw your eye grow like an ember for a brief moment."

"Whatever Winchester thinks he saw was nothing more than fatigue getting to his head as his aura was low."

"I see..."

"And Goodwitch?"

"She informed me that you needed assistance in finding someone," he said and Ashe nodded. "...I know where he is."

"I know... where is he?"

"Not entirely sure where he is specifically, but I do know that he's in Vale."

"Good enough for me," he said. "Thanks. Can you do me another favor and drop Summer off at either Team JNPR's dorm?"

He nodded and Ashe got up and readied himself for a ride on his bike.

"I have an inkling as to what has happened to you, Mr. Nikos... my only hope is that you one day tell what did happen to those you care for. Otherwise you will lose them forever."

"...I know."

He then walked out and walked over to his bike, unaware that someone with a turquoise colored eye and a jade colored eye was watching him through a rifle scope.

"Long time, no see, kid," the person said. "Where have you been...?"

As Ashe moved faster towards Vale, he began to feel it again.

"Ugh!!! Guess there's no stopping it this time."

Then suddenly, a flash of flames erupted around him and he sped even faster towards Vale.

The next morning, Ashe rode his bike back to Beacon and put it in storage. He then went to his dorm and cleaned himself up, showered to wake up and quickly got some cold water for himself.

"Man... I hate it when I have to do that," he said to himself.

As he began to relax before headed to class, someone began to knock rapidly and loudly on the door.

"Nora, gently," a voice on the other side said. "He might be asleep."

"That's why I'm doing this," Nora said as Ashe opened the door, but she didn't noticed and continued knocking, on Ashe's forehead.

"Uh... Nora," Pyrrha said pointing to her brother, who Nora smiled sheepishly at when she saw what she was doing.

"...Please don't do that," he said simply, and she lowered her arm. "How can I help you?"

"Well, first, we're here to bring Summer back to you," Ren said, handing the baby to her father.

"Thank you. And the other?"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright. We heard you'd gone to downtown Vale and there was chaos down there last night," Pyrrha said.

"Hm... must've missed it."

"It's all over the news," Jaune said. "This guy with a creepy, all silver bike and his head on fire was taking down numerous criminals left and right. Practically incinerating them."

"I'm sure your girlfriend can and will protect you, Jamie," Ashe said, once again annoying the blonde haired boy by purposely getting his name wrong. But the remark also made his little sister blush slightly, so it was a double win. "Anyway, I'm fine so you don't have to worry. I'll see you all in class."

"Oh, there's no class today," Nora said. "The Vytal Festival is soon and the students are to help prepare it. It's a double win!!"

"And a triple win for me as I can sleep in. I did have a long night. Good night to all of you."

Pyrrha just smirked and shook her head as she watched her brother close the door and the four of them left back to their dorm.

Meanwhile, in one of the dorms occupied by students visiting from Haven Academy, one girl with long black hair and amber eyes watched the news with great interest.

"So you're here in Vale huh?," she said. "I'll find you, Ashe. And I will take back what you stole from me."

 **Hope you like this. I need to refresh myself on what goes on in the show as I've never really seen it, so don't expect another chapter anytime soon. No matter what, I hope you like it. And see ya later.**


End file.
